Las Horas
by Sango-Hiraikoutsu
Summary: Basado en la película "The Hours". Tres mujeres de nacidas en épocas distintas, pero juntas en un solo momento y unidas por el vínculo del dolor y de las ansias de vivir. Espero que les guste , SxM e IxK
1. Default Chapter

Este es mi tercer fic, inspirado en la película "The Hours" o "Las horas" (protagonizada por Nicole Kidman, Meryl Streep y Julianne Moore)la cual fue una total revelación para mí (les recomiendo que la vean)  
  
Este fic, al igual que los anteriores, también es de Inuyasha, sólo que esta vez no me centraré únicamente en Sango y Miroku.  
  
Para finalizar,quiero dedicarle este fic a algunas personas:  
  
Sensei Koneko Dono: Hablé una vez con ella hace como 2 años, y después de allí no supe de ella más nunca. De todas formas quisiera darle las gracias, sus fic de Rurouni Kenshin (Samurai X) me inspiraron muchísimo.  
  
Zafiro Mizuo: Gracias por ofrecerme tu amistad y por haberme apoyado en todos los momentos. Eres una persona encantadora y le agradezco a la vida haberte conocido. Ojalá podamos vernos en persona algún día.  
  
Vaguita: Ella nunca leerá esto porque no le gusta Inuyasha y ni siquiera sabe de la existencia de este foro. Sin embargo, quiero agradecerlo por su cariño, sus enseñanzas y decirle que es una persona realmente especial.  
  
Y ahora si...  
  
"Las horas" by Oreo chan/ Sango chan   
  
Prólogo  
  
Tres mujeres, nacidas en diferentes épocas, pero juntas por un solo momento y unidas por el vínculo del dolor y las búsqueda de la razón de la existencia. Hace 55 años, Kykio, cuando aún no había rastro de maldad en su corazón, empezó a escribir una historia a la que llamó "Sakura" la cual dejó inconclusa. Aome Higurashi (N.A: Sé que se llama Kagome, pero me gusta más el otro nombre) es una muchacha del tiempo actual que tiene el poder de transladarse a la antiguedad. Es entonces cuando Kaede, la hermana de Kykio, le presta la novela de su pariente para que la lea, lo que produce un efecto y una revelación en la vida de la jovencita. Finalmente, pero no menos importante, está Sango quien es una versión de "Sakura" pero 55 años después: una joven que lo ha perdido todo y está enamorada de un joven que no la toma en serio.


	2. Capítulo 1: La mañana

La base de esta historia (the hours) no me pertenece. Tampoco los personaje de Inuyasha

Capítulo 1: La mañana

Kykio

Las serpientes cazadoras iban la seguían a todos lados, proporcionándole la almas que necesitaba para seguir con ¿vida? Era una mañana gris y tan fría como sus ojos. A diferencia de los amaneceres usuales, no se escuchaban a algunos pájaros cantar ni los gritos de los niños que salían a jugar motivados por el brillo del astro rey que en estos momento, se encontraba ausente.

Un cambio...- dijo pausadamente. Subió el rostro al cielo para fijarse en las nubes, cuando el viento empezó a soplar, trayendo consigo las florecillas de un cerezo que estaba a poca distancia de ella. Fue entonces cuando recordó un episodio de su vida

-Hace 55 años...5 antes de conocer a Inuyasha...tenía entonces yo 13...- se decía a sí misma cuando de pronto abrió los ojos con asombro- un día como este fue que empecé a escribirla...

Tomó una florecilla con sus dedos...examinó con sumo cuidado la belleza de aquella forma natural mientras las vivencias pasadas se revivían en su mente otra vez.

Ella era sólo una niña de 13 años. Salió de su casa y comprobó que el tiempo estaba "triste": hacía mucha brisa, el cielo estaba gris y ninguno de los aldeanos había salido de sus casas, cuando unos llantos llamaron su atención. Una muchacha llamada Tomoe lloraba desconsoladamente arrodillada en el suelo. Fue una escena extraña...Tomoe era una chica hermosa y alegre a la que todos cuidaban y querían, generalmente quien lloraba era su hermana mayor, Sakura: una muchacha también muy hermosa, pero que no recibía los mismos tratos de Tomoe, ya que en su obligación de hermana mayor, debía cuidar de su pariente y no permitir que le ocurriese algo. Habían perdido a sus padres cuando eran unas niñas y por ello, habían tenido que mantenerse ellas mismas, sin embargo, la gente de la aldea siempre las ayudaban y las querían. Aunque, todos consideraban a Sakura como la fuerte, la que siempre estaba bien, la que no sufría y SIEMPRE debía cuidar de su pequeña hermana...todos estaban equivocados. Sakura también era un ser humano, también lloraba y también sentía...aunque nadie lo tomara en cuenta. Era novia de un atractivo joven en la aldea, el cual la quería...pero se preocupaba más por su cuñada que por su prometida ya que decía que como Tomoe recibió la tragedia cuando sólo contaba con 5 años, esto podía traer consecuencias para ella, que estos momentos tenía 15. Sakura sentía que su prometido guardaba más amor a su hermana que a ella misma.

Kykio se acercó al lugar de los hechos cuando vio algo que nunca se había imaginado: al lado de tomoe, dentro de la casa, se encontraba Sakura con una soga rodeando su cuello. Abrió sus ojos y sintió como un sentimiento de temor y tristeza la invadía. Kaede, su hermana pequeña, se acercó a ella. Kykio sólo le tapó los ojos...no quería que la niña viese aquel terrible momento. Los adultos llegaron y sacaron a las dos infantes de allí, "Ya han visto demasiado" decía la gente.

Kykio siguió su camino al bosque. La palabra "suicidio" no salía de su cabeza.

¿Por qué lo hizo?-se decía a sí misma, desesperada por no encontrar respuesta.

Fue entonces cuando a lo lejos, visualizó al que fuese el prometido de Sakura: Enishi. Él estaba debajo de un árbol de cerezo con la mirada perdida. Cuando de percató de la presencia de la niña, la llamó con la mano para que se sentara junto a él. Cuando lo hizo, el joven tomó una de las florecillas que caían y le dijo a Kikyo:

Era hermosa y fuerte...pero no me percaté de su fragilidad- dijo el muchacho mientras las lagrimas caían de sus ojos.

Estuvo un tiempo más junto a él y luego se dirigió a su hogar. Sacó una hoja de papel y se dispuso a escribir:

Tu muerte no será en vano- dijo mientras llenaba el pincel de tinta.

Aome

Los rayos del astro rey penetraron en la habitación y llegaron a sus ojos. La joven de cabello azabache se despertó poco a poco. Ese día se sentía renovada, llena de energía. Como si hubiese vuelto a nacer. Había estado enferma por 5 días y no había podido ir a la época de Inuyasha ¡Gracias al cielo que el refriado ya había pasado! Estos días en cama se habían vuelto tediosos...excepto por una cosa...

Aquí estás- dijo mientras acercaba la pila de hojas que estaba sobre su mesa de noche- ¡Qué cosas tan hermosas escribía Kykio!- dijo con una sonrisa que cambiada a un gesto de duda- ¿Cómo pudo haber cambiado tanto?

Pasó las hojas de una a una, ya faltaba poco para que terminara aquella interesante historia...que no tenía final.

¿Qué le sucederá?- se dijo a sí misma, refiriéndose a la protagonista de aquel drama: Sakura. Había sufrido tantas cosas...las cuales aún estaban presentes, haciéndoles sentir el más puro dolor.

Aome se dio una ducha, preparó una comida para llevarla a sus amigos, empacó con los regalos que le llevaría y se dispuso a saltar el pozo. Al llegar a la antigüedad, pudo ver a todos sus compañeros. Daba gracias que todos estuvieran bien...o eso era lo que aparentaban

Sango.

Eran las 6:00 de la mañana, cuando la exterminadora ya se encontraba de pie, dispuesta a cocinar. Hacía 5 días que Aome se había ausentado debido a una repentina gripe que le obligó volver a su mundo. Por ello, todos le organizaban una bienvenida sorpresa. Sin duda alguna, esa muchacha era la influencia de toda la aldea y de cualquier sitio a donde fuera, ¡era lógico! Además de ser la más indefensa, era quien se ocupaba de ubicar los fragmentos de la perla de shikon. Igualmente, debido a su belleza, su alegría y su inocencia, era obligación de todos cuidarla y era lo que hacía quererla tan fácilmente. No conocía a algún muchacho que no la haya visto hermosa: Inuyasha y Kouga estaban perdidamente enamorados de aquella sacerdotisa, Miroku había sentido una atracción por ella apenas la había conocido, y otra gran cantidad de hombres habían cedido a los encantos de aquella curiosa muchacha.

Seguía cocinando, cuando poco a poco se fueron despertando los demás. Shippo fue el primero en acercarse a ella. Al verla, le dijo:

¡Qué bueno que ya estás cocinando! La comida estará justo cuando Aome llegué- dijo el zorrito- se alegrará mucho.

Así es Shippo- dijo Sango sonriendo- ¿Podrías ir a buscar algunas manzanas?- preguntó

¡Por supuesto!- dijo entusiasmado el niño- ¡Todo sea por Aome!

La muchacha volvió a sonreir

Aome...- pensó- dudo mucho que sus vidas fuesen iguales si tú no estuvieses aquí...incluso la mía.

Terminó de cocinar, recibió las manzanas que Shippo le había traído, las lavó y abandonó la cocina. Se dirigió a darse un baño para después salir a caminar por el bosque. Hacía que anhelaba un momento de paz. Al terminar, cuando ya estaba afuera de la cabaña, se fijó en el monje que hablaba con unas hermosas jovencitas de la aldea.

Buenos días Excelencia- dijo la joven con mucho formalismo

¡Buenos días Sanguito!- exclamó el Miroku mientras se acercaba a ella- ¿me acompañarías al bosque a buscar unas flores para Aome?

No se preocupe, yo lo haré por usted- dijo la joven con una sonrisa y mientras se retiraba.

Sango se dirigió al bosque con paso lento, quería disfrutar el paisaje, aunque el clima no era precisamente el más agradable. Un frío estremecedor azotaba el cuerpo de la joven, aunque ella no hacía mucho caso a ello, pues se había perdido en el fondo de sus pensamientos. Las flores de cerezo caían del hermoso árbol que estaba delante de ella. Fue entonces cuando una tristeza la invadió por dentro. En estas épocas del año ella, su padre y su hermano Kohaku disfrutaban de el hermoso espectáculo que presenciaba en este momento. Agradecían a los dioses de tal maravilla y luego, ella y su hermano jugaban entre los hermosos pétalos. También con ellos hacían una corona de flores que luego colocan en el lugar en donde estaba sepultada su madre. ¡Quién imaginaría que años después aquella dulce niña no sólo visitara la tumba de su madre, sino la de toda la aldea! Sin embargo, Kohaku aún estaba vivo ¡y lucharía por tenerlo de nuevo!

Siguió caminando y encontró 2 flores que llamaron su atención: eran pequeñas y delicadas, de un color azul los ojos de su amor secreto.

Excelencia- dijo inconscientemente la muchacha

Ni siquiera ella entendía cómo se había enamorado de él, después de todo era un pervertido y un libidinoso. Sin embargo, esas palabras de aliento, la preocupación que demostraba por ella ¿y por qué no? ¡las caricias que él le daba! Fue lo que hizo que la exterminadora bajara sus defensas y se enamorase con todo lo que su alma alcanzaba. Tomó una de las flores y se dispuso a recoger las que estaban alrededor. Las juntó y las amarró con el listón que tenía en el cabello. Siguió su rumbo en sentido contrario para llegar a la aldea, cuando al estar de nuevo al lado del árbol de cerezo sintió la necesidad de acostarse en su sombra. Dejó las flores a un lado y se tumbó sobre el pasto. Las florecillas aún caían, pero eso no fue impedimento para que cayese dormida.

Soñó con un joven de ojos zafiro.

Continuará.

Aquí está el primer capítulo. Espero poder culminar el fic lo más rápido posible. DEJEN REVIEWS, se les agradece


	3. Capítulo 2: La tarde

Los personajes de Inuyasha y la historia de "The Hours" no me pertenece.

Este capítulo se lo dedico a Karen: Gracias por leer mis fics. Te quiero un montón.

Capítulo 2: La Tarde

Kykio

A lo lejos visualizó una aldea

¡Al fin!- se dijo mientras apresuraba el paso.

Al llegar, unos hombres armados corrieron hacia ella. Sus cuerpos estaban cansados y sus miradas pedían auxilio. Sin duda alguna necesitaban de su ayuda.

Excelencia...-dijo uno de los hombres mientras jadeaba- el terrateniente ha estado esperando la llegada de alguna sacerdotisa

¿Cuál es la urgencia?- preguntó la muchacha

Todos los hombres del pueblo fueron a una batalla para ayudar al reino vecino- dijo el guardia- afortunadamente hubo pocas pérdidas, pero los que llegaron están heridos. Necesitamos su cooperación, después de todo, ustedes poseen poderes curativos

Kykio sólo asintió y se dirigió a hablar con el terrateniente. Después de una amable plática, la joven mujer se dispuso a ayudar a los heridos. Preparó las hierbas, los ungüentos y las enzimas necesarias para llevar a cabo la curación.

Después de haber estado un rato atendiendo a aquellos hombres, llegó a la decisión de marcharse, cuando un joven llamó su atención. No había sido curado aún, por ello se acercó hasta él para sanar sus heridas. Sin embargo, fue su apariencia lo que la sobresaltó: era casi igual a Enishi, quien años atrás había de ser el prometido de Sakura.

Yo te curaré- dijo la sacerdotisa, mientras se colocaba detrás de él para empezar a vendar su espalda. Fue entonces cuando sus recuerdos volvieron a invadirla...

Desde los 13 años hasta los 18 se había dedicado a escribir aquella novela, de la que todo el mundo hablaba más nadie la había leído. Kykio no paraba de preguntar a la gente sobre Sakura y los episodios de su vida: sus alegrías, sus tristezas, sus lamentos, sus logros, sus debilidades...y todo lo que se refiriese a la difunta aunque fuese algo que los demás considerasen superfluo. Sin embargo, esos mismos "superfluos" eran lo que impedía a la gente comprenderla. Todos lamentaban su muerte, pero cuando se le preguntaban a las personas cual era su opinión con respecto a las causas de aquel terrible suicidio decían:

Me parece una tontería- era la opinión general- después de todo, ella era la mayor, debía afrontar las consecuencias del destino.

La ira la envolvía al escuchar tales respuestas, pero no valía la pena preocuparse por tal hecho, después de todo eran unos ignorantes.

No es lo mismo que sepamos del dolor que conocerlos en carne propia- decía la joven al escuchar aquellas palabras tan necias.

¿Sucede algo señorita?- preguntó con curiosidad el muchacho, Kykio había entrado en su interior y no se percataba de lo que sucedía en la realidad

No, para nada- dijo sonriendo. No era la primera vez que sucedía.

Terminó de vendar al muchacho y se dirigió al árbol que estaba en las afueras de la aldea. Subió a el mientras contemplaba aquel cielo triste y gris. De pronto, recordó un episodio de su vida: Inuyasha y ella siempre subían a un árbol, ella le daba la novela, él la leía fascinado, y luego se quedaban varias horas hablando de la misma. El hanyou era el único que había accedido a la historia escrita por la joven sacerdotisa...a decir verdad, Inuyasha era el único ser en el que ella depositaba su confianza entera...y su amor.

Inuyasha...- susurró Kykio sin dejar de mirar el cielo.

Aome

¡¡¡AOME!!!- Gritó un emocionado Shippo mientras corría su encuentro. La jovencita lo tomó en sus brazos- que bueno que llegaste, te extrañé mucho- dijo el radiante zorrito

Es un placer tenerla de vuelta Señorita Aome- dijo el monje Miroku quien también se acercaba sonriente a recibirla

¿Por qué tardaste tanto?- dijo un "efusivo" Inuyasha, como siempre antipático y bastante descortés.

Me da mucho gusto verlos de nuevo- dijo Aome sin prestar atención a los comentarios de Inuyasha, pues ya estaba acostumbrada a ello.

¡Ven Aome! Sango preparó una comida deliciosa para celebrar tu llegada- dijo el pequeño Shippo que no paraba de sonreír y de colmarla de atenciones- cómamos todos juntos.

Si es cierto, me muero de hambre-dijo Inuyasha con mucho desdén.

Se encaminaron a la cabaña de la anciana Kaede, cuando Aome se percató de una ausencia...

¿En donde está Sango?- Dijo Aome, bastante extrañada.

Fue a las afueras de la aldea a traer unas flores para ti- dijo un Miroku mirando al horizonte-no tardará en llegar.

Continuaron su camino para ir a comer. No cabía duda que los platillos preparados por Sango eran una delicia. Ella por su parte no llegó al almuerzo y ni siquiera después de el, pero no había de que preocuparse. Después de todo, Sango era una fuerte exterminadora.

Mientras disfrutaba aquellos alimentos de fijó en el paisaje...¡todo era tan distinto a su época! Un monje, un zorro, una sacerdotisa y un hombre mitad perro- demonio compartían la mesa con ella. Todos se conocían gracias a una perla con poderes mágicos que se encontraba en su costado antes que hubiese caído en un pozo, lo que sería el comienzo de una emocionante pero peligrosa aventura. Ella era diferente a las demás chicas de su tiempo. Mientras ella se preocupaba por librarse de un mounstro, salvar su vida y buscar los fragmentos de una piedra mágica, las otras muchachas salían con sus amigas, iban a fiestas, a la escuela y sólo se preocupaban por obtener buenas calificaciones y por conseguir que un chico guapo, sentimental y detallista se enamorase de ellas. Aome por su parte, amaba a un muchacho que era todo lo contrario a lo contemporáneo.

Después de comer y de invocar un "abajo" varias veces, ya que Inuyasha estaba revisando sus cosas, se sentó bajo un árbol a pensar. La tarde era gris y hacía una brisa fría, por lo que frotó sus brazos para tratar de obtener un poco de calor. Aquellos pensamientos a la hora de comer la habían perturbado...de una forma u otra sentía que estaba perdiendo el tiempo, y estaba dejando pasar los mejores momentos de su vida. Se sentía obligada a estar en la antigüedad, a buscar los fragmentos de Shikon y a cumplir con los demás.

De pronto oyó unos pasos acelerados, era Sango que caminada a toda prisa. La llamó con un brazo y le indicó que se sentara a su lado. Su amiga accedió y ambas quedaron bajo el árbol, detallando el firmamento gris que las cubría.

Sango...tú te molestarías si yo me fuera y no regresara más nunca- soltó Aome de repente, sin dejar de mirar el cielo.

¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- preguntó Sango, mirándola interrogante

Es que...- Aome se volteó para mirar a su amiga de frente- siento que estoy dejando pasar los mejores años y momentos de mi vida. Mientras las demás muchachas de mi edad tienen una vida tranquila, yo sacrifico mi libertad por estar aquí con ustedes...y algo me dice que no puedo dejar de hacerlo, que no puedo fallarles, aunque esté dejando a un lado mi libertad- La rostro de la joven se tornó entre desesperado y suplicante.

Bueno...eso es lo que la gente hace- dijo Sango para calmar a su amiga, aunque no estaba muy segura de aquella respuesta.- siempre debemos vivir por el otro.

Aome bajó la cabeza y se incorporó en su posición original nuevamente, mientras dijo- no lo sé, creo que es algo más que eso.

Sango sólo la abrazó. Quería hacerle saber que siempre estaría a su lado, para proteger su vida y para siempre lo hacía. De pronto, la muchacha de cabellos azabache se percató de las flores que había traído su amiga.

¡Qué hermosa!- dijo Aome fascinada- ¿eran las que estabas buscando?

Así es-dijo Sango- aunque no pude llegar a tiempo para comer. Disculpa mi tardanza.

Aome le sonrió- ¡No te preocupes!- le dijo mientras acercaba las flores a su nariz para olerlas. Las volvió a mirar y se percató de una pequeña florecilla de color azul intenso. Ella sabía perfectamente que era de Sango...y la razón por la que la había escogido- creo que esta es tuya...- dijo entre pícara y divertida- pues es del mismo color de los ojos con los que sueñas a cada momento.

Sango sonrió ruborizada, mientras tomaba la flor con sus manos...y no le importó que Aome estuviera presente y la acercó a su corazón. Después de todo su amiga sabía tanto como ella sobre sus sentimientos hacia el monje...

Ojalá se percatara de otros asuntos...

Sango

Después de haber hablando con Aome, la bella exterminadora se dirigió a la cabaña para buscar su arma y limpiarla. No tenía nada por hacer y tampoco estaba hambrienta, así que no se preocuparía en comer.

Mientras se ocupaba del Hirakoutsu, pensaba en la reacción de sus amigos cuando Aome llegó. Seguramente todos habían ido a recibirla, la habrían acompañado y en este momento estarían buscando los ingredientes para la cena. Suspiró. No había nada que hiciera más feliz y que preocupara más a sus amigos que Aome. Si la chica reía, ellos estaban bien, Si la chica lloraba, ellos estaban mal. Todos la protegían, la hacían sentir bien y se preocupaban por su sentir...algo que nunca hacían por Sango.

Un vacío la invadió por dentro, junto con unos celos efímeros pero bastante latientes. Empezó a limpiar su arma más rápido. Sintió ira de la falta de atención hacia ella por parte de sus amigos y que siempre la mandasen a cuidar a Aome , sin importar lo que le sucediese a ella misma.

¡Reacciona!- se dijo la joven a si misma. No entendía porque se presentaban en ella esas emociones tan desconocidas y tan fuertes. Eran como unas embestidas que la sofocaban, que la desesperaban y la hacían sentirse perdida.

Terminó de ocuparse de su arma. No sentía hambre ni sed...sólo un calor y una inquietud que no la dejaba tranquila. Sus manos no paraban de moverse ni podía mantenerse quieta en un lugar. Entró a la cabaña e intentó ordenarla cuando de pronto Shippo entró en ella.

¿Qué haces Sango?- le preguntó el curioso Zorrito

Nada...sólo estoy organizando unas cosas-mintió sango, cuando de repente tomó la florecilla azul.

¿No sabes que le pasa a Aome?- preguntó de nuevo Shippo- la noto extraña, ojalá no sea nada grave. De todas formas, le buscaré una flores para que se alegre- dijo emocionado el chiquillo sin moverse de su lugar.

Este comentario fue la gota que derramó el vaso. De inmediato, los sufrimientos de Sango se reflejaron como una especie de flash es su cabeza: la muerte de su madre, la de su padre y toda su aldea, el poder de Naraku sobre Kohaku, su amor no correspondido por Miroku, la falta de atención de sus amigos...

No supo cómo ni cuando, pero Sango se halló arrodillada en el suelo, llorando desconsoladamente, con fuerza, con verdadero dolor...

¿SANGUITO QUÉ TE SUCEDE?- Gritó Shippo asustado...nunca había visto a Sango llorar de esa manera.

Yo sólo...- dijo la bella joven, tratando de levantarse y con el rostro lleno de lágrimas- yo sólo quiero que se den cuenta que yo también siento, también pongo en riesgo mi vida, que yo también puedo ser tan frágil como ella, ¡yo también soy una mujer!

Al exclamar estas palabras, salió corriendo de la cabaña hacia el bosque, mientras un confundido y atemorizado Shippo aún no entraba en razón.

Kykio

Aún se encontraba sentada en aquel árbol, pensando en su amado hanyou, el cual había perdido por culpa de una confusión y que había sido conquistado por su rival. Lo más irónico, es que esta era su propia reencarnación. Rió. Las jugarretas de la vida eran bastante curiosas.

Sin embargo, había pensado en su rival durante toda aquella tarde, y había llegado a una conclusión: Nadie podía separar a Aome del lado de Inuyasha y viceversa. Ambos se necesitaban, se complementaban y, aunque no lo admitían, se amaban...y ese sentimiento era algo indestructible.

Kykio e Inuyasha habían tenido hermosas experiencias, que ambos aún guardaban en su corazón. Pero eso fue el pasado, ahora un recuerdo. El hanyou ya tenía una vida, y ella trataba de aclarar sus sentimientos para empezar una nueva. Después de todo, ella no podía desacreditar el amor de Aome, quien arriesgaba su estabilidad para estar al lado de la persona amada, sin importar las dificultades que se presentaran ni que fuese correspondida.

Tanto ella como Aome sufrían por amor. No podía odiarla, después de todo, en el alma de aquella muchacha sólo había espacio para hermosos sentimientos y para la pureza.

Sonrió y miró hacia el firmamento. Ella misma, su reencarnación y Sakura debían ser las mujeres que más sienten y habían sentido dolor...o al menos eso era lo que ella pensaba.

Aome

Tomó sus cosas mientras se dirigía al pozo. Volvería a su época y no regresaría nunca más. Había dejado una nota clavada en un árbol en donde se despedía de todos. Lo lamentaba muchísimo, pero no podía seguir con ese ritmo de vida. Estaba dejando pasar las más maravillosas vivencias y la posibilidad de encontrar el amor...

¿Amor?- pensó

Paró en seco. Nadie ni ella misma podía engañarla. Su verdadero amor estaba en ese lugar, en un Japón de 500 años atrás. Estaba enamorada de verdad, no era un simple capricho o una atracción fugaz, eran las ganas de estar junto a esa persona toda su vida, de compartir a su lado los momentos más excitantes y hermosos que pudiesen vivir, de culminar sus años juntos a esa persona...

Las lágrimas rozaron sus mejillas. ¡Ella amaba tanto! Pero no recibía nada a cambio ¿Para qué quedarse? Después de todo, no era correspondida.

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta llegar al pozo. Se detuvo frente a él, más que por tomar aire fue por la duda del corazón...¡No! debía hacerlo, era su única vía de escape, su única salvación.

¿a dónde crees que vas?- exclamó una voz que la sobresaltó. Con un temor que le recorría el cuerpo, giró en sentido contrario y quedó frente a él. Sus ojos se agrandaron.

Inuyasha- dijo con voz asombrada y temblorosa- ¿ Qué haces aquí?

Continuará.

Bueno...este capítulo, hmmm...no lo sé, opinen ustedes. Es que son las 01:00 am, me muero del sueño y me quiero ir a dormir. Pero no podía hacer esperar más a mis fans (jijiji ) ¡Dejen reviews! Y esperen el próximo capítulo:

Besos de: Sango Hirakoutsu/ Oreo chan/ Sango Chan/ **Sango**/


	4. Capítulo 3: La media tarde, La noche y L...

¡Aquí está! Tercer y último capítulo, el más largo y emocionante de todos. Espero que les guste, ya que me tomó mucho tiempo hacerlo. Igualmente quiero dedicárselos a algunas personas:

Lorien: Este va para ti. Eres una lectora asidua de mis fics y si no me equivoco, este ha sido el que más te ha gustado. Te lo dedico junto con un gran beso

Pili chan: Gracias por darme tantos ánimos. Eres una escritora maravillosa y espero que me ayudes a crear mi UA de Inuyasha. Gracias por tus consejos. Te quiero mucho

Moni: Hace mucho que no hablábamos. Que bueno que volvimos el contacto. ¡¡¡Un beso wapa!!!

También va para todas aquellas personas a las que le ha gustado mi fic y me han animado a continuarlos. Tengan presente que no olvido a ninguna

Y ahora si...TA TA TA TAAA!!!

Disfruten de la función

(Los personajes de Inuyasha ni la historia de "The hours" me pertenecen)

Capítulo 3: La media tarde-La noche-La medianoche

Kykio 

Mantenerse sentado en las ramas de un árbol por mucho tiempo puede ser tedioso, para Kykio era todo lo contrario. Hacía muchísimo tiempo que no pensaba durante largo rato, específicamente en una persona.

Suspiraba con fuerza. A pesar de haber aceptado su desamor, que InuYasha más nunca volvería a sus brazos, ahora una duda se debatía entre su mente y su corazón: ¿renunciar o insistir? ¿desviar la senda o continuarla? Para ella, significaba un inmenso dolor recordar al híbrido y anhelar su compañía, sabiendo que este viviría las mil y un pasiones con otra mujer ¡qué injusta era la vida! Ambos habían dicho adiós a la dicha de estar juntos por culpa de una trampa, pero ahora que todo se ha descubierto, ninguno de los dos quiere revivir el pasado pues él estaba enamorado de otra chica y ella era sólo un cadáver hecho de barro y huesos que llevaba en sus hombros la responsabilidad de ser buena para así no ir al infierno...

La brisa empezó a soplar con más fuerza, mientras el ocaso hacía presentación. Los matices rojos, naranjas fucsias y violetas que atravesaban aquel cielo gris, eran sin duda el espectáculo más hermoso que se había presentado ese día. Eran como si el dolor fuese roto en fragmentos por la luz de la esperanza.

Pero pronto vendrá la noche- Se dijo la sacerdotisa así misma, sin dejar de observar aquella deslumbrante vista natural.

Así era. Pronto la negrura de la noche haría su aparición. Es como si aquellos rastros de esperanza se perdiesen en la angustia, la agonía y el sufrimiento. Kykio al pensar esto sonrió. Después de todo, un hermoso amanecer lleno de luz y esplendor que alejaría las tinieblas y a su vez iluminaría el rocío, las lágrimas derramadas, sería la sonrisa y la satisfacción en la que el alma de sumerge cuando ya el desconsuelo ha desaparecido ¡Qué lástima que Sakura no habría visto su tristeza de la misma manera que ella la estaba viendo! Si hubiese sido así, aquella muchacha del rostro de porcelana no hubiese escogido la muerte como vía de escape a su desespero.

De pronto, recordó una vez en que hablaba con Inuyasha sobre su novela.

FLASH BACK

Ella le planteaba la idea de que Sakura muriese al final. Inuyasha le dijo:

No te entiendo Kykio- exclamó el hanyou- tú querías hacerle honor a esa mujer ¿por qué ahora quieres matarla?

La sacerdotisa pensó durante unos segundos. Después contestó:

Es cierto...-dijo- no morirá, pero una persona que ella ama lo hará. Seguidamente, ella tal vez lo haga luego. Lo que importa, es que alguien debe morir?

Inuyasha la miró confundido y le preguntó:

¿Por qué debes matar a alguien en la historia?- dijo el Hanyou

Ella lo miró apacible, le sonrió y luego llevó la vista hacia el cielo. Entonces le contestó:

Para que los demás aprendan a apreciar la vida-dijo sin dejar de mirar el firmamento

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Ahora que lo notaba, ella no había escrito esa parte. Había dejado esa parte hasta la vez en que Sakura se marchó al bosque llorando.

Aome 

Él estaba allí, frente a ella, mirándole a los ojos entre confundido y molesto. La chica por su parte, estaba hecha un manojo de nervios

¿Por qué?- pensaba-¿Por qué vienes ahora que he decidido irme?

Bajó la cabeza y sin quererlo sus lagrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos. Los nervios, la ansiedad, las ganas, el placer...todo se mezclaba en su ser y ella no podía impedirlo. Cerraba sus puños con fuerza, tanta que llegó a lastimarse con sus propias uñas. De su boca salió un gemido de dolor...pero sólo eso, estaba demasiado insegura para hablar. En ese mismo momento, escuchó unos pasos en el pasto acercarse a ella.

Aome ¿qué te sucede?- le preguntó Inuyasha suavemente- me preocupa verte así...- dijo mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos.

¡SUÉLTAME!- gritó la chica mientras se zafaba del Hanyou y se alejaba de él- ¡yo no te importo! Tú sólo me cuidas para que pueda seguir buscando los fragmentos de la piedra de Shikon- dijo sin parar de llorar.

Inuyasha estaba desconcertado ¿cómo su dulce Aome podía pronunciar aquellas palabras tan hirientes como unas filosas dagas? Él la observaba aún mucho más confundido. En el rostro de la muchacha había una expresión de ira y de dolor, sus mejillas estaban muy sonrosadas y sus ojos tan húmedos como un río

A ti no te importa que esté perdiendo mi tiempo en un lugar en donde no debo estar, que deje pasar los mejores momentos de mi vida, que no encuentre mi propia estabilidad, que esté en riesgo en todo momento ¡no! A ti no te interesa- exclamaba mientras su voz se quebrantaba más con el paso del tiempo- Tú sólo deseas que esté aquí para recolectar los pedazos de esa maldita perla y así convertirte en un demonio completo ¡te detesto Inuyasha!

Se volteó dispuesta a saltar al pozo cuando el Hanyou la sujetó por un brazo

¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?! No sé de donde sacas todo eso, pero no te dejaré ir por ninguna razón- le dijo Inuyasha- ¡Para mí es muy importante que estés aquí!

Aome se volteó y le dio una cachetada y lo empujó hacia atrás, separándolo de ella.

¡SI QUIERES BUSCAR LA PERLA DE SHIKON HAZLO TÚ SOLO!- Gritó la muchacha con todas sus fuerzas- Después de todo, yo para ti no valgo nada- dijo llorando con todas sus fuerzas- pues sólo soy...soy...

De pronto, sintió como alguien la aferraba a su cuerpo y la abrazaba con fuerza y amor. Era su adorado hanyou, que al igual que ella, tenía el rostro marcado por las cálidas lágrimas.

Tú sólo eres la mujer que amo- Le dijo Inuyasha

Aome estaba estática, en una especie de shock, no podía creer aquellas tiernas palabras. Él se colocó frente a ella sin soltarla y con todo el amor que puede proporcionar le dijo:

No te niego que es importante que estés aquí para que podamos reunir los fragmentos de Shikon- le decía- Sin embargo, la principal causa por la que quiero aquí es porque deseo estar siempre a tu lado, cuidándote de que nada malo te ocurra.

Aome comenzaba a llorar otra vez, pero de arrepentimiento y alegría. Todo era tan un sueño. Mientras, Inuyasha continuó su charla

¿Sabes? Busco la piedra de Shikon para evitar que las atrocidades de Naraku de vuelvan realidad y afecten el pasado y el futuro de Japón- explicaba Inuyasha- No porque tenga el fin de utilizarla...y si llego a hacerlo será para convertirme en un humano y estar a tu lado por siempre

Inuyasha...-susurró Aome, quien no dudó en abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas

Así estuvieron un buen rato, sin decir nada...pues no había nada que decir. De sus labios no salieron palabras...sino buscaron la boca del otro y así hacer realidad aquellos besos tan anhelados por ambos. Después de un tiempo, ambos se dirigían otra vez a la aldea. Ella por su parte estaba radiante, envuelta en júbilo. Reconocía que había sido egoísta pues recuperar la perla de Shikon sería para su bienestar y para el de sus seres amados. Igualmente, se dio cuenta que por nada del mundo cambiaría su vida: era emocionante, llena de aventuras y de gratas experiencias, salvaje y peligrosa...pero lo más importante es que estaba con su verdadero amor, alguien a quien no le importaría dar la vida por ella y adaptarse a lo que fuese necesario para estar a su lado.

Caminaban tomados de la mano cuando se percataron de una colita que venía a toda velocidad...

¡AOME!- Gritaba Shippo a todo pulmón y no paraba de correr.

La pareja también corrió hacia el zorrito. Cuando llegaron a él, la muchacha le preguntó:

¿Qué sucede Shippo?

¡Es Sango!- exclamó el pequeño muy alarmado.

¿Sango? ¿Qué le sucedió?- dijo Aome muy preocupada. Tenía un presentimiento y no era muy bueno

No lo sé...estaba hablando con ella y de pronto se puso a llorar y se fue corriendo hacia el bosque- dijo el niño-demonio atemorizado y con lagrimas en los ojos. Sin duda alguna, estaba en un trauma

¡Aome, busca a Kirara y a Miroku! Tenemos que ir por Sango ¡Siento que está en peligro!- exclamó un preocupado Inuyasha

La muchacha hizo lo que el hanyou le indicó y todos juntos fueron a buscar a la exterminadora. Inuyasha y Miroku estaban muy preocupados, después de todo, Inuyasha consideraba a Sango como su hermana menor y Miroku estaba enamorado de ella.

Sango...-pensó Aome- espero que estés bien...

Sango 

No sabía cuanto había corrido ni cuan alejada estaba de la aldea y tampoco le interesaba estar al tanto de aquella información. Si se perdía y no volvía no sería una preocupación pues "ella era fuerte". Se encontraba al final de la colina, frente a un árbol y a un precipicio.

Si...soy muy fuerte-dijo mientras golpeaba el árbol que tenía frente a ella- A mi no me afecta que no me protejan, que reciba heridas constantemente, que el hombre que amo no me tome en serio - decía sin dejar de pegarle al árbol. De pronto comenzó a hacerlo más rápido y con más ímpetu para así desahogar todo el dolor que guardaba dentro de sí...aunque no pudo contener el llanto. Se arrodilló y con las dos manos tomó su rostro y dejar que toda su fortaleza se derrumbase. De repente, sintió que algo chorreaba de su mano: era sangre. Por haber golpeado tanto al árbol, la carne de su mano se había roto. Trató de quitarse las astillas que se habían incrustado en su piel, cuando dos pequeñas manos tomaron la de ella...

Hermana- dijo una voz...

¡KOHAKU!- Gritó Sango, abriendo mucho los ojos y quedándose asombrada- ¿SABES QUIEN SOY?- le preguntó esperanzada la muchacha

Por supuesto hermana- dijo el niño mientras la abrazaba- si supieras cuanto te he extrañado- se colocó frente a ella y le preguntó- ¿por qué llorabas?

Por nada Kohaku, no tiene importancia- expresó mientras acariciaba su cabeza- ahora tú estás aquí, sin el control de Naraku, y ya podemos vivir juntos otra vez, como en los viejos tiempos.

La muchacha sonrió, pero el joven sólo tornó un rostro desesperado

No hermana, eso no se hará realidad. No sé por qué no estoy bajo el control de Naraku y por qué volvieron mis recuerdos...sin embargo este momento no volverá a repetirse. Después de todo, yo tengo el último fragmento de Shikon en mi espalda, y si Naraku no me mata para obtenerlo, me utilizará para asesinar a los que se interpongan en su camino...¡y una de esas personas eres tú hermana!- exclamó el jovencito llorando y tomando las manos de su hermana- por eso he venido a que me hagas un favor...pero dime antes si lo harás o no.

Kohaku, sabes muy bien que por ti haría cualquier cosa- dijo la joven exterminadora, con una mezcla de temor y emoción al saber la proposición de su hermano.

El niño se paró frente a ella y tomó su arma. Sango se asustó y se dirigió a su hermano.

¡Detente!- gritó Kohaku, aún llorando- No impidas que lo haga. Sólo quiero que guardes el fragmento de la perla de Shikon, pues si Naraku lo obtiene será el caos total.

¡NO KOHAKU! NO LO HAGAS. SI SEPARAS EL FRAGMENTO DE TU CUERPO MORIRÁS- Gritó en medio de sollozos la bella y desesperada joven

Hermana...no quiero que suceda lo mismo que antes. Yo maté a mi padre y eso es una carga muy pesada. Si muero obtendré el descanso eterno y tú no sufrirás más...- dijo el pequeño.

NO LO HAGAS ¡YO VIVO POR TI! TE PROMETO QUE DESTRUIRÉ A NARAKU Y TE TRAERÉ DE REGRESO- Gritó nuevamente Sango.

No hermana, no puede ser. Aunque Naraku muera, su energía maligna aún estará vigente durante muchos años...y en ese tiempo ya yo habré cometido terribles atrocidades- expresó mientras dirigía su arma a su espalda- Adiós hermana.

Fue entonces cuando se oyó como un filo clavaba piel. La sangre caía abundantemente y Kohaku hacía movimientos con la mano en donde llevaba el arma hasta que el pequeño fragmento cayó al piso. El niño sonrió. Sango por su parte estaba en shock. No daba crédito a la terrible escena que observaba. Kohaku abrió su boca una vez más...

Te amo hermana- dijo el chico mientras caminaba hacia atrás y caía por el precipicio

Sango gritó y se paralizó. Seguidamente se acercó al charco de sangre y tomó con sus dedos el fragmento. Sin contener el llanto se echó sobre la sangre de su pequeño hermano y lloro como nunca lo había hecho: fuertemente, con gritos que perturbaban el cielo.

De pronto sintió unos pasos detrás de ella. Volteó a ver quien era y se encontró con Kykio quien no dejaba de verla conmocionada. Esta se apresuró a Sango y le preguntó:

¿Qué ocurrió?- preguntó la sacerdotisa. La exterminadora sólo la abrazó y continuó llorando.

Pasado un rato, Sango no sólo le contó lo que había sucedido con Kohaku, sino también lo que había sentido durante el día y los pensamientos que habían ahogado su mente. Igualmente no dudó en decirle como era el trato de los demás con ella. Era muy extraño que estuviese compartiendo su sentir con la rival de su mejor amiga, sin embargo, no era el momento adecuado para percatarse de cosas tan superfluas. Sólo quería ser escuchada y comprendida. Después de varios llantos, la bella Sango se durmió en el regazo de Kykio, quien no dejaba de verla curiosamente. La joven sacerdotisa pensaba que Sakura era algo más que una novela.

Aome 

Huele a Sangre-dijo Inuyasha- y está muy cerca de Sango...aunque también se mezcla con el olor de Kykio...

¡Qué extraño!- exclamó Aome, más atemorizada que nunca

Cuando llegaron al final de la colina, se quedaron sorprendidos de la escena que presenciaba. Kykio tenía en su regazo a una Sango dormida y cubierta de sangre por todos lados.

Kykio...¿qué fue lo que sucedió?- preguntó Inuyasha atemorizado, esperando a que Kykio no hubiese cometido algún desastre.

Su hermano se suicidó- dijo Kykio

Todos se quedaron paralizados. La terrible noticia era difícil de creer. Un desagradable escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Aome

¡Pero no sólo eso ha sucedido!- exclamó una desafiante Kykio

Todos prestaron atención a las palabras de la sacerdotisa. Al igual que Aome, se dieron cuenta de la realidad: Nadie se preocupaba mucho por Sango pues ella era muy fuerte...sin embargo, no por ello dejaba de sentir, de sufrir, de ser una infeliz muchacha que lo había perdido todo, de amar, de ser humana, de querer encontrar la felicidad. Aquel largo discurso proporcionado por Kykio fue lo que desprendió la venda de los demás.

Cuando la joven mujer terminó de hablar, todos miraron tristemente a Sango. Estaban arrepentidos de haber sido tan desconsiderados con ella. Miroku la tomó en sus brazos y se dirigió a la aldea sin pronunciar palabra alguna, pues no había nada que decir.

Llegaron a la cabaña de Kaede a paso lento. Aome e Inuyasha se quedaron afuera, frente al río, en silencio. Shippo fue con la anciana sacerdotisa a contarle lo que había sucedido, Kykio hizo lo mismo. Miroku por su parte llevó a Sango a una cabaña y la recostó en un futón y se sentó a su lado para vigilar su sueño...No dejaría que sufriera una vez más.

Kykio 

Después de haber hablado con su hermana, se dirigió a donde se encontraban Aome en Inuyasha. Llevaba en su mano un hoja de papel.

Aome- dijo la sacerdotisa al llegar

Kykio...- exclamó la muchacha volteándose para estar cara a cara con la mujer de quien era la reencarnación.

La mujer vestida de rojo y blanco se acercó a la otra y le entro la hoja de papel doblada a la mitad.

Dale esto a Sango- dijo a Aome- puedes leerlo si quieres- terminó de explicar cuando se volteó dispuesta a irse

Espera...-dijo Aome- ¿qué harás tú Kykio?-preguntó

La sacerdotisa sonrió- Yo llevaré a cabo las buenas acciones que debo hacer para no ir al infierno. No te preocupes por mí- les dijo sin dejar de sonreír- Les deseo la mayor felicidad a ustedes. También se la deseo a Sango.

Al terminar de hablar, volteó en dirección contraria y continuó su rumbo. Ella ya lo había aceptado...su destino estaba la situaba lejos de Inuyasha. No se despidió de él, pues tenía la certeza que se toparía con él nuevamente, pero si negó cualquier posibilidad amorosa con el Hanyou.

Ha sido una noche larga...pero mañana amanecerá otra vez- susurró Kykio

Aome 

Vio a Kykio alejarse entre y perderse entre la oscuridad, seguida por sus serpientes caza-almas. Se percató del papel que tenía en las manos y lo abrió. Este decía:

Sango 

_Curiosamente, a ti te ha pasado lo mismo que a la protagonista de mi historia. Léela y culmínala con los hechos que te hayan sucedido este día. Sé que tú encontrarás la felicidad._

_Kykio_

Se refiere a "Sakura"- exclamó sorprendida la chica- y no hay duda que ellas han atravesado lo mismo- dijo Aome refiriéndose a su amiga y a la protagonista de la novela

Inuyasha se acercó a ella y la tomó de la cintura

¿Entonces Sango y Sakura son la misma persona?- preguntó el hanyou

Parece insólito, pero así es...- expresó la muchacha quien luego subió el rostro al cielo. En ese instante una estrella fugaz atravesó el firmamento- Si...tu encontrarás la felicidad querida Sango- terminó de decir la muchacha.

Sango 

Un calor la despertó. Se encontraba en una habitación, acostada en un futón, iluminada por la ligera flama de una vela.

Sango- expresó una voz familiar.

La hermosa joven volteó el rostro y se encontró con su adorado tormento: Miroku. Él tenía los ojos cubiertos de lagrimas y en su rostro había una expresión que ella no había visto jamás: un dolor indescriptible, una agonía.

El joven se recostó sobre la muchacha posó su faz en el pecho de la joven y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente. Luego coloco su cara frente a la de ella y con una mano acarició una de sus mejillas.

Perdóname por no haberme percatado de tu dolor y de tu sentir- le dijo dulcemente- desde ahora te cuidaré y no permitiré que algo te ocurra. Eres lo más importante y lo que amo en este mundo...

Sango no contestó a aquella palabras...sólo tomó en sus mano la cara de Miroku y le dio un beso profundo, húmedo, largo, lleno de pasión...deseado por ambos. Después de haberse perdido en la boca del otro, Sango abrazó al monje y lo recostó sobre ella. Ambos lloraban y sonreían al mismo tiempo, pues todo lo que había sucedido era el comienzo de un porvenir, de los momentos más hermosos que le tocaban vivir.

Sango...vamos a cambiarte esas ropas, estás llena de sangre- dijo Miroku

La exterminadora sólo sonrió mientras se desprendía de sus ropas, cuando de pronto un fragmento de Shikon cayó al piso. Era el de Kohaku...

El monje la miró preocupado. Temía que Sango volviese a caer en un trauma. Para su sorpresa, ella sólo sonrió y con los ojos húmedos dijo:

Él está en un lugar mejor- y llevó a su pecho el fragmento. En ella se había creado una sensación de felicidad y esperanza que podía apreciar intensamente, tanto que ni siquiera le importó quedar desnuda frente a Miroku. Él la miraba con el mayor amor del mundo y se acercó a ella. Sango dejó el pedacito de perla a un lado y volvió a besar a el joven de la misma manera que la anterior. Al terminar el beso, se abrazaron con fuerza, con ganas. Él se acercó a su oído y le susurró:

Te prometo que serás muy feliz a mi lado, te amo Sango

Yo también te amo- concluyó la joven.

FIN

¡DIOS! Al fin lo terminé. Sólo puedo decir que dejen reviews (y que me costó un día entero hacerlo U)


End file.
